Adjustment of Lifestyle
by Finnishsphinx
Summary: Reid and Morgan try to adapt to each other s lifestyle. Morgan / Reid
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adjustments of Lifestyle 1/2

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairing: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

--------------------------------------------------

Morgan let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes. Reid's head was resting on his shoulder and a warm blanket had just been pulled over them. All and all, Morgan felt like he could purr simply from the worm, fuzzy feeling.

"You awake?"

Morgan opened one eye to look at Reid. "Yeah. What is it, Pretty Boy?"

Reid was quiet for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't-"

"Babe, just ask your question."

"Okay." Reid took a deep breath. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your life. I mean.. Most of it is just like it was but..." Reid paused to collect his thoughts. "Let's approach this from another angle. Before we got together, how many times per week did you go out?"

"Once a week, probably. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you haven't gone clubbing at all, since we've been together.

Do you miss it?"

Morgan thought about it. The whole thing hadn't even crossed his mind before Reid brought it up. "I miss dancing and relaxing like that, but I don't miss hooking up." He ruffled Reid's hair with his fingers. "Where did this trail of thought come from?"

"Since the whole thing with Mark we've pretty much lived... you know.. my way. And that's pretty far away from yours. I don't want you to give up something you love to do."

"Pretty Boy, I'm not giving up on anything. Honestly I never even thought about it."

"But you could... I mean if you want to you could go clubbing, I would understand that." Reid's voice sounded unusually muted.

"We could go together. Have couple of drinks, dance..."

"I can't"

"Of course you can."

"No, I really can't." Reid blushed. "Listen, I know what I can do and what I can't do. I can't deal with the crowd, and people look at me funny, and I end up sitting alone somewhere."

"You won't be alone. And you have no problem going out with the team."

"That's different, the whole team's there, it feels... safe."

"You don't feel safe with me?"

"I do, but in that kind of places everyone is your kind of people. And that's just one more reminder of how different we are."

Morgan nuzzled his lips against Reid's temple. "Not that different."

"I just mean I know my limitations, and I'm horrible in all kind of social situations."

"Your not that horrible. We could go for a little test drive on Friday. You could think about it as a hyposensibilisation session. And you don't need to worry about other customers. You'll gain a ton of credibility when you arrive and leave with a gorgeous hunk."

Reid had to laugh. "We really have to do something about your ego."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can I get you?" Bartender glanced at Morgan.

"I'll have a beer. Reid?"

"I'll... I'll have a coke." Reid stammered and took a look at the people in the club.

"A coke?"

"It's probably better if I keep my head clear."

The bartender brought them their drinks and they sat down in an empty booth.

"This isn't so bad, is it?"

"I guess."

"Morgan?"

Both men turned to look at the woman who had walked to them.

"Maggie?"

"Who else? Haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?"

"The usual. And I'm a taken man nowadays, so I've had other activities."

"You? A taken man? I think somewhere Hell is freezing as we speak... Who's the lucky lady? Someone I know?"

"Well, he's lucky, but not a lady." Morgan grinned and pointed to Reid. Maggie looked at him like she hadn't even realized he was at the table.

"Oh... Isn't that adorable. Anyway, you want to dance? I don't think I've ever seen you sitting still for longer than five minutes, when there's a dance floor near."

Morgan turned to look at Reid.

"Go, I don't mind. I'll wait here." Reid gave Morgan small smile, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you sure?"

Reid nodded and Maggie pulled Morgan up from his seat and to the middle of the dance floor.

"So.. Guys now?" Maggie pressed herself against Morgan grinding to the beat of the music.

"No guys, one guy."

"Even weirder. Never thought you would go for that type. Where did you two meet?"

"At work." Morgan glanced over her shoulder. Reid was looking at them like a kicked poodle.

"I thought you were still in that BUI team."

"BAU, and yes, I am."

"And he works there too? "

"Yeah." Morgan's mind was wandering further and further away from the conversation. Reid was no longer alone. Some guy had parked himself next to the table, and Reid looked ready to run away.

"Okay, he just didn't look like a fed..."

"Well, he..." Morgan's attention was now glued to the table. Reid was trying to leave, while the guy grabbed his wrist. "..is. It was nice to see you."

Morgan left his dance partner in the middle of the floor and headed to the table. People coming and going blocked his view, and he was starting to get worried. By the time he got to he table Reid was gone, but it was very easy to guess what had happened. Reid's glass was empty on the table, and the pushy guy looked soaking wet.

Morgan quickly scanned the club, but couldn't see Reid. He rushed to the bartender who was leaning over the counter.

"Have you seen the guy I came here with?"

"Yeah, he went out just a minute ago. Looked like he was in a rush."

Morgan hurried outside trying to figure out where Reid had gone. They had come in Morgan's car, and he still had the keys, so Reid couldn't be too far way. Finally he spotted him, sitting in the ground, leaning against Morgan's car. When Morgan got closer, he could hear sobbing. The pale light from the lamp post illuminated the darkening bruise on his wrist.

Morgan grouched down next to him. "Are you alright, Pretty Boy?"

Reid gasped for a moment, trying to get his breathing even. "Not really."

"Did he hurt you?"

"It's not bad...."

"Are you sure?" Morgan slipped his hand around Reid's waist and pulled him closer.

"I told you I shouldn't have come here. I told you."

"Babe, it was just one moron-"

"I didn't mean just that! That was one more sign!" Reid yanked himself away from Morgan and got up to his shaky legs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Reid gulped and wiped tears away from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I mean.... Why do we... You know who I am and who you are, so why do you..."

Reid paused. This time he don't even try to stop his tears. His voice was now very small. "You know who I am."

Reid turned around and before Morgan could react he had disappeared into the shadows. Morgan searched frantically around the parking lot, but it was too late.

Reid was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Adjustments of Lifestyle 2/2

Author: FinnishSphinx

Rating: T

Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement...

---------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are you?" Morgan snapped his cell phone shut and took a deep breath to calm down. Reid's cell was still off, and Morgan had no idea what todo. After Reid had disappeared from the parking lot, Morgan had searched thesurroundings, then came to their place, in case Reid had simply took a cab and gone home. Except that Reid hadn't done that. He was nowhere to be found, and he didn't answer his phone.

Morgan fiddled with his phone. If he didn't hear from Reid pretty soon, he would have to call Hotch. Then suddenly his phone rang.

"Reid?"

"No. It's me." Hotch`s voice was easy to recognize, but this time it didn't sound the way it usually did. Something was wrong, but Morgan couldn't say what it was. "Get to the office. As quickly as you can."

"Do we have a case? I kinda have something going on-""Just get to the office." Hotch ended the call before Morgan could say anything more about his situation with Reid.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Morgan got to the bullpen, he took a long look around. All the team members were missing. There was just Hotch, who was waiting for him at the door of his office.

"Where is everyone? I thought-"

"My office, now." Hotch guided him to a chair, and sat down on the edge of the table. His hands were folded against his chest, and his face was a perfect picture of self restriction. To Morgan he looked like warning sign before a storm.

"I want an straight answer, and I want it right now. Was it you?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Reid. When I came here this morning to catch up with my paperwork, one of the night watchmen came to talk to me, wondering why one of my men comes here at three AM, when there's nobody else around. Then I found Reid in the locker room."

"You found him?" Morgan leaped up from his chair, but Hotch pushed him back down.

"Yes, I found him. I found him looking like he had been there crying his eyes out for the most of the morning, and his wrist is black and blue. I want an honest answer. Did you do that to him?" Hotch leaned down closer to Morgan and stared at him.

"What! No, of course I didn't!" Morgan tried to stay calm. "Look, we went out last night. When I wasn't in the table, some jerk tried to hit on him and he freaked out and left. I've been trying to find him all night and he wasn't answering his cell phone!"

Hotch looked relieved and sighed. "I think it's better if you go get him and take himhome. I doubt he got any sleep last night."

Morgan got up from his chair, but Hotch stopped him a t the door."Morgan, you do understand why I asked you that?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go and take care of him, okay? You know what he's gone through during the past few years. He doesn't need any more baggage to carry with him."

"Hotch, he's stronger then he looks."

"I know he is. That's why I'm worried. Weak ones flex and mend. Strong ones can break with one small blow."

-------------------------------------------------------

Reid hadn't said anything on the way home. Morgan guided him though the door and to the living room, where Reid slumped down on the couch, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Pretty Boy, I know your tired, but we need to get this right."Reid gulped and nodded.

"What did you mean in the parking lot? When you said that I know who you are and who I am."

"I meant that... Morgan, we are total opposites. We work together but that's the only thing we have in common. I feel like I..."

"You what?"

"I feel like I'm suppressing you. You try to live my way, and give up those things that you loved to do. Sooner or later you realize that you've given up too much, and your not happy with me anymore." The last few words were muffled by new tears.

Morgan moved closer to him and wrapped him arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Listen to me. Your missing a key factor here. Okay, I don't go out as much as I used to, but you never asked me to do that. Didn't it ever occur to you, that maybe I rather spend my time with you then go clubbing?"

Reid stared at him and looked stunned. "You.. What if..."

"Don't start with the _What Ifs_. Both of us have been so close to danger, that we should know better than to think about _What Ifs_. And I am happy with you."

"You are..?" Reid's eyes were once again fixed to the floor.

"I am, Pretty Boy. And your happy with me, aren't you?"

Reid gave him a little smile, and Morgan could feel relief taking over his body."I am. I honestly am. Sometimes I just... freak out... and I let things get out of proportion. I'm sorry."

Morgan grinned and pulled Reid against him, wrapping his arms around his fragile body. "Babe, there's nothing to be sorry about." For a while both of them just held onto each other, enjoying the sense of relief and warmth.

"Come on, let's get some ointment for your wrist, and then we should go bed. I think we could both use some rest."

-------------------------------------------------------

The music turned from junky jungle beat to a soothing slow song. Reid looked from their table how majority of the people on the dance floor headed over to the bar.

"I had no idea they play this type of music." Reid commented.

"They do it couple times, mostly before last call. You wanna try?"

"Slow dancing?" Reid turned red and started stammering. "I don't even know how to dance under normal circumstances, not to mention this kind of-"

"Calm down. It's not even really dancing. It's just an excuse to be close and sway. Come on, you`re in good hands."

Reid considered this for a while, but finally cracked a smile. "Okay, I'll try."Morgan lead him to the centre of the dance floor and positioned his hands on Reid's back, pulling him close. Reid listened to the music and tried to follow Morgan's lead. After a while his hands found a comfortable spot on Morgan's waist.

"Not so bad, isn't it?" Morgan whispered to his ear.

"No..." Reid sighed. "Can we..."

"What?" "Can we try this again when we get home?"

Morgan chuckled. "Definitely, Pretty Boy."


End file.
